


How To Get Away With Hotty

by TyJaxReaper



Series: OC Solos [4]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Ass Staring, Backstory, Flirting, I Lost My Ability To Tag, Lawyers, M/M, The Usual With Flirty Stuff, introductions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9313466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/TyJaxReaper
Summary: “What’s your name,” he purposely leaned in close, looking down a few inches at the slightly smaller man.“Connor,” even his voice was a daydream. And that name! Lucus brought his smirk back, making it crooked again as he brought the other man’s hand up, kissing his knuckles. He was being a total classic cliché here, but Connor definitely didn’t seem to mind it. Not with that mildly flustering smile and intense glint in his eyes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to play around with a show I just started watching, and I'm totally glad I did. I love Connor. 
> 
> I actually started watching it because I recently found out that my very first OMC, Erik Doltan, is Jack Falahee, the guy that plays Connor. So I have a chance here, to make a brother thing happen. I probably will, and you may find a few twin fics being cuddled in my page xD

 

**Lucus Cooper**

He missed these guys, he really did. Being a Law Student was great an all, fun even. And then he’d graduated and became an actual Lawyer in Indiana, hell, he even wrote a book or two on what he was taught and gained on his own, to further his learning’s. It was pretty good, he had a shit ton of cases there, but Phili was his home, where he learned and expanded. It was great to be back.

And especially with Frank, Bonnie and Annalise. They were awesome people, really helped him out when they could or when he really needed it. Anna was a hardass, really gave him a hard time, but it was worth it. He became pretty successful, his life was good. A majority of the money he actually earned went to his father's Cancer charities, to help his patients and the kids. His dad was a great man, still lived in Philadelphia. He’d actually seen him the day before, he’d unpacked at his recently bought house, a block away from his old man.

“Well, if my eyes deceive me,” Lucus snapped his smile over to his beloved teacher, seeing Annalise smile at him. He practically launched himself from the sofa and jogged over, wrapping his jacketless arms around the woman. He’d thrown it over the back of the couch earlier.

“Annalise,” he beamed a smile as she held him back, her grip tight and fond before pulling back with her hands wrapping around his biceps.

“Ww, you lookin’ good, Luc,” she put on her happy exterior, giving him her sassy side. He was pretty sure that he was her favourite out of the four she took on before, all those years ago. He wasn’t a boaster, but he had that trophy almost all the time, and when it was taken away, he’d have it again, not long after. She told him it was because of his ‘ _out of the box_ ’ thinking, the way he came up with solutions. Honestly, he figured out pretty fast that the trophy was just a motivator. To get them working for it.

“Not as good as you,” he turned a crooked smirk in her direction, watching her lips curve further before she slapped his arm and pulled away, still grinning.

“Stop, you’re making me blush,” she then patted his shoulder and chest before slowly turning away, heading towards her office. “You’re staying for dinner. I’m not taking no for an answer,” she called over her shoulder as she walked into her room and closed the door behind her. Honestly, he freakin’ loved her cooking.

“Looks like you’re sticking around,” Bonnie muttered with a timid smile on her face. He remembered her. She’d been hard to get to, to get anything going between them. But he managed a friendship there, even if it was just good natured acquaintanceship.

“Tone down the enthusiasm, Bon,” he teased back with sarcasm, watching as her smile quirked just a bit at his response.

“Who’s he?” Lucus turned to look over his shoulder, towards the hall that led to the front door. There were five kids standing there staring at him, all with curious frowns, like he wasn’t completely welcomed, or he was suspicious or some shit. He eyed them back, noting that it was the neat and tidy looking guy that asked, his finger still pointing at him.

“Lucus Cooper, originally a Law Student of Annalise’s,” and then went on to be awesome over in Indiana.

“ _The_ Lucus Cooper? Defense attorney from Bloomington, Indiana?” one of the girls, the white one asked with an incredulous exterior. She clearly knew him from research, or maybe attended one of his seminars, or a job in court. Who the hell knew.

“The very same,” he quirked a smirk at her, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I read your book, and you were one of my examples in one of our tests,” she was totally fangirling, which was making his smirk grow just a little. He was pretty sure that this was Frank’s favourite. He could tell, because he was currently being stared at by the man, though he already knew he was gay, so there wasn’t any competition.

“I’m honoured. Thank you-,”

“Wait, did you say _Originally Annalise’s Law Student_?” the other girl cut him off, drawing a little irritation. She clearly had no problems with being the mouthpiece of this group.

“Yeah, I did,” not exactly the same as the way she’d said it, but yeah. He was. “Why?” he raised a brow at her in question, watching her carefully.

“You’re successful now,” great deduction there, Sherlock. _Anymore obvious things you wanna point out?_

“So I am,” Lucus nodded along with it, being as polite as he was taught to be during anything similar to questions from prying people. Interrogations, the press, the students prying to hard, and for questions of his success. Those kinds, he was never supposed to give up, not the secrets. All the credit went to his teachers. The three currently in the building.

“How?” and there was that question. So, all he’d answer with, was-

“Annalise, Frank and Bonnie,” he smiled at her, watching her face drop with what could be disappointment, from getting an answer she wasn’t looking for. She’d probably thought that there was some elevator way to getting to where he was, but… no. There was only steps, flights, a lot of them. Lucus let his smile drop before staring between the group with a serious expression. Though it faltered for a second when he spotted the hotty keeping himself quiet with the other guys. “Put in the effort, listen to your teachers. Don’t get an ego when you have the trophy and pay attention. These three got me to where I am. They can get you to where you wanna be, just listen and don’t fuck it up,” he totally took a little internal victory dance at the surprise in their faces from his words, especially the curse. They totally weren’t expecting that.

“Now,” he paused, bringing his smile back. “What’s the names of Annalise’s favourites?” Lucus glanced between them, smiling almost fondly with his polite facade back up.

“Yo, I’m Asher Millstone,” the one that asked who he was before stepped up, doing this odd body gesture before reaching out to fistpump him. Lucus scoffed and unfolded his arms, pocketing a hand and returning the fistpump with the other, a grin growing on his face when the guy pulled his hand back with a ‘ _fwaaa_ ’ sound leaving his lips. He totally felt like humouring the guy just for his own fun. He had a friend like this back when he was a student. Lost touch ages ago.

“Awesome to meet you, bro,” he put a little enthusiasm into his hood-side. A joke, obviously. Hell, he went through a phase or two. Emo, hood, gangster and all that. He’d settled on casual, laid-back, old rock music and superhero movies lover. Oh, and he totally had a dog. An adorable Husky-Lab mix. Chocolate brown and growing fast.

He let some space slip fast between them as he went onto the next, his hand reaching out for a shake, to which the girl obliged.

“Michaela Pratt,” hell, her name even sounds uppity. And then the next, his eyes watching this one. This was Frank’s, right? His challenging little squirrel.

“Laurel Castillo,” Nice name, the last sounded familiar, but all in all, it was a decent name. He gave her a smile and shake as she eagerly shook his hand, definitely getting her fangirl juices on him with her enthusiasm. He had a fan. Frank wouldn’t be too pleased.

“Wes Gibbins,” the guy stepped out from the back, hand already out. The average Joe, by the looks of him. Trying to actually work hard and probably trying to get a good impression out before something happened. Maybe he was pegged as the _less likely_ of the group.

He gave him a nod and firm handshake, a polite smile to go with it before moving onto the next. Which hit him hard. The guy gave him a smirk of his own, a trademark by the looks of it, and he was stunned. The guy was pretty, definitely pretty. Fucking steaming hot and definitely, _hopefully_ , a gay guy. There was something there, a look he was give a few times. Sexual want, clear attraction with the way he eyed his face and faltered on his down down his jaw and neck to only flicker back up with restraint. He was trying not to make it obvious.

Guess he had to fix it, make him show it. He really wanted him to.

“Damn,” Lucus’ smirk purposely faltered, his gaze turning soft and his tone turning down in volume. Hell, Lucus had his own _want_ , his own _sexual attraction_ here. He reached his hand out and feeling the guys skin on his when his hand clasped around is gently. Lucus didn’t actually stop there. He turned his own hand, so he was holding it like you would a woman when about to dance, and elegantly lifted his arm, turning it around his head so he was forced to spin slowly.

There was a definite breathy chuckle there before he brought him back around to face him, his complete sexual interest and attraction now known.

“What’s your name,” he purposely leaned in close, looking down a few inches at the slightly smaller man.

“Connor,” even his voice was a daydream. And that name! Lucus brought his smirk back, making it crooked again as he brought the other man’s hand up, kissing his knuckles. He was being a total classic cliché here, but _Connor_ definitely didn’t seem to mind it. Not with that mildly flustering smile and intense glint in his eyes.

“Gorgeous name for a gorgeous guy,” he could see the very faint signs of red dusting Connor’s cheeks. He was sure that the guy had been with other guys. He had that gay feel about him, not different from Lucus’s own, and when he’d reached his hand out with that interest clear as day on his face. He’d done this, talked to guys, got close with them. It was obvious. Especially when he looked like that, and had the confidence he was seeing.

“I have a boyfriend,” yeah, right. He was screwing someone, most likely, but dating, and boyfriend. The way he said it didn’t sound right. He just didn’t want to give it away to whoever else was in the room… unless the guy he was _dating_ , was there.

“So do I,” Lucus scoffed, practically announcing his disbelief and his status as single. Two birds with one stone. And one of these birds was a dove. Look at the guy. He had a model standing in front of him.

“Lucus, you wanna get your files out, if you’re gonna help out on this one?” at his name, his mind flickered back to life, his Lawyer brain kicking in.

“Yeah, totally,” He still had the hots lightly bubbling in the pit of his stomach, that hot flutter in his chest, but he had a job to do. He gave the student a strong, flirtatious smirk and eyebrow quirk before reluctantly letting go of his hand and turning around to the sofa again, striding over. Once he reached it, he planted his knee on the cushion and leaned his torso over the arm of the couch to get at his bag down the side.

“That’s hot,” his position also put his black denim jean-clad ass insight, facing Connor. And Lucus grinned, his face hidden over the arm to get at his bag. He reached into the bag, still going about getting his stuff needed for this trial.

“Not as hot as you,” he replied casually, smile still there as he grabbed his file and multi-colour pen, making sure that his note pad was still attached inside.

“Then you clearly don’t know what I’m staring at,” oh, but in fact, he did. Lucus leaned up, turning to look over his shoulder with a dirty smirk, eyeing Connor over to see the eyes firmly planted on him. This guy would be fun. He could already tell. Annalise wouldn’t be happy with him playing with one of her students though. He knew that. And especially on a case.

“Am I making you hot ‘n bother, _Connor_?” he put some emphasis on his name, pointing him out from everyone else, who were clearly trying to not be there and listen at the same time. They’d edged away to where Bonnie was, though Frank was still on the other end of the sofa.

There was that _sexual want_ again, the shudder that made his cool features falter for just a sliver of a second. Clearly, the guy found something he wanted, something in Lucus. And he’d be damned, if that wasn’t mutual.

“Just fuck already,” Frank huffed next to him, his tone exasperated as his hand ran down his face. Lucus scoffed and stood up properly, turning to stare at the man with a quirked brow.

“Here? Now?” he asked him rhetorically, turning to look at Connor again with his smirk. “I mean, I’m not opposed to people watching,” the guy chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed. Please let me know what you thought :)


End file.
